The Marauder's Camp Trip
by Potterfan1232
Summary: The Marauders decided to go camping for 5 days. But will it be all fun in the woods? Or will it be an awful, terrible trip? Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people! Some of you may remember me from my parodies of Harry Potter. I have decided to make a Marauders's story now. This is a funny story that can happy except for the magic but beside that. So anyway...yeah. The reason I am writing this story is because well...who doesn't like the Marauders!? After reading I will be looking forward to reviews. Okay now I'll stop talking. Go ahead and read!_

_P.S. Sorry for any spelling mistakes._

* * *

The Marauders were getting ready for a five day camp trip. They packed a few clothings of their clothes in a small luggage and food in a bag. They also packed some water in a cooler. 

"So now we need the tent. Now who has one?" James asked with a great smile in his face.

"I packed it in the car's trunk first," Remus said.

"Okay then that's good. Who got the money?" James asked looking at Sirius.

"It should be in your muggle wallet," Sirius answered.

"Perfect then! Let's get in the car then," James said.

"Is the ride going to be long?" Sirius asked with fear.

"It should be only a 4 hour ride," Remus said sarcastically.

"Y-Y-You're not serious are you?" Sirius asked.

"No you are," James joked. Sirius just gave him a Not-so-funny face. "Well I think Moony would be one of the serious type around this world," James said.

"Well yeah. At school he WAS the prefect so I guess," Sirius said.

"But there is the negative side of Moony too-

"What do you mean negative!?" Remus asked surprise.

"Well um...yeah I'm gonna have to say your kind of a chocolate freak," Sirius said. He started to giggle a little. Remus saw James who was also giggling. Remus just stayed there.

"Well enough talk. We should get going now," James said to Remus and Sirius. They started going to the car.

While they were in the car. Sirius started stampering.

"J-James stop the c-car. PLEASE!" Sirius pleaded.

"What's wrong Paddy?" James asked, still driving.

"I really really really have to go to the bathroom! NOW!!!" Sirius started yelling.

"Well you should have gone before back in the house," James said.

"Prongs if I were you I'd really stop the car," Remus said.

"We are not going to stop now! Look at how good we're going. If we stop now then-" Before James could say anything Sirius gave him the puppy eye looks. He kept doing it for about 2 minutes. "OH FINE! We'll stop at the small diner store," James said he stopped the car.

Sirus went inside the diner and ran to the bathroom like a little child. A few people stared at him. Soon he got out and ran back to the car.

"Are we now late?" Sirius asked.

"Well I guess not. We should get going now. Okay here I go now," James said as he immediately drove the car.

The drive went normal for a while. Until about an hour. The gas started going down on the car.

"Oh no not now!" James said as he used the remains of the gas to get the car away from the road.

"Looks like we ran out of gas," Remus said.

"Well how are we gonna get it back?" Sirius asked.

"We need gas. We could get a can of gas and use it to drive back to the station. I think I saw one nearby only a quarter of a mile away. We need someone with enough energy to get there," Remus said. James and Remus looked at Sirius.

"You don't really mean me do you cause if you do that's a mistake," Sirius said trying to protect himself.

"Well you _are_ the person with the most energy than me and Remus combined together," James said.

"Oh yeah. You can tell Moody to turn into a werewolf to get there even faster," Sirius said.

"Well one thing is that if Moony DID turn into a werewolf, wouldn't he lose control?" James asked as Remus nodded.

"By the way, you're faster than us. We're sure you could get there," Remus said, trying to persuade Sirius.

"Here I'll give you the money you might need," James said handing Sirius some pounds.

"You owe me for this," Sirius said to the both as he got out of the car and walked to the station.

He kept walking for about a minute and a half and was finally there. He went to the employer.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I need a can of gas," Sirius said to him.

He paid the pounds after he was told and amount of money it was and went back to James and Remus. He put the gas in the car and got in the car.

"What took you so long!?" James asked surprised Sirius didn't come here quick enough.

"Well I'm sorry! It seems that it is a HOT DAY!" Sirius said, defending himself.

"Prongs, Padfoot, the more you talk the longer it'll take us to get there so just go back to the station and get the gas," Remus said trying to calm them down.

They stopped yelling at each other and just went to the gas station. They got the gas from the machine and drove back.

They kept going until yet another interuption happened.

"Prongs, don't you feel hungry?" Sirius asked.

"No not really. Why are you?" James asked Sirius. He was obvious and answer yes would come out.

"Well yeah. We've been driving for about 2 and a half hour! What do you expect?" Sirius said.

"Padfoot, you're always hungry," James said to him.

"Well I do have some chocolate with me. I guess you can have them. I just hope they're not-" But before Remus could finish his story Sirius looked at the trunk of the car from back seat taking out a melted chocolate bar. "Well I guess I was right about trying to convince myself from bringing in the chocolate.

"Come on Prongs! Can I get a bag of chip or something at least? Come on! Please please please please please!" Sirius pleaded with despair.

"We're already late and we are not stopping now," James said.

"Prongs, maybe getting him the chips will make him not use that puppy eyes again," Remus said.

"Hey you know that is not a half bad idea!" Sirius said as he got ready to do the puppy eye.

"OKAY! OKAY! We'll stop at the snack bar," James said quickly, stopping the car. Sirius got out of the car. Remus then got out of the car. "Hey where are you going?" James asked Remus.

"Throwing away the melted chocolate bars," Remus said.

"Oh okay then," James said as Remus got out of the car.

2 minutes later.

Remus and Sirius came back. Sirius had his bag of potato chips and Remus came with a chocolate bar.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST THROWING AWAY THE CHOCOLATE!" James yelled.

"Well yeah. You see, you were right about me eating too much chocolate, Prongs. I guess I can't resist the yummy chocolate taste," Remus said innocently.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter losing some money but NO MORE STOPS! OKAY!" James said forcingly.

"Sure. That's fine with us," Sirius said.

"Good then," James said as he continued the journey.

They kept on going until James stopped. Remus and Sirius were pushed from their seat and was pulled back from the seatbelt.

"Hey why did you stop? I thought you said no more stops! But YOU stopped!" Sirius said to James.

"I didn't! Honest! Maybe the wheels became flat," James said as he checked the wheel of the car. It was flat. "Yup I was right guys," James told Sirius and Remus.

"Well lets all screw off the wheel and put the replacement wheel in," Remus said.

"From ALL those things in the back?" Sirius asked with his jaws down as much as he could possibly do.

"Do you have any brains? Just take it from the back seat of the trunk!" Remus said to Sirius trying to tell him to use common sense.

"Oh yeah you're right," Sirius said.

Soon James screwed off the screws on the car and put them in a small plastic cup from the trunk and replaced the flat tire with another tire from Sirius. He screwed them back on and got back into the car.

"We are so gonna be late," James said with a negative look.

"Why don't we use the map? Just look at it," Remus said.

"That's not a bad idea!" James said with glee on his face as he looked on the map.

"Say that route looks good. It's nice and short," Sirius said pointing at the route.

"Yes but it looks slow. Only 25 miles an hour? We need more," Remus said.

"Hey! Why don't we use this route? It's kinda long but I know that it's fast," James said with a positive voice. "Wait, I remember going on a date with Lily and accidently drove this route. It was fast but trafic's usually there so it slows it down," James explained.

"Well is that it then?" Remus asked.

"Hey! Why don't we use this other route. Kinda long but I remember on another date with Lily when I took this route it took only 10 minutes to get off the road. Not many cars are there either," James said.

"Wow if it weren't for your many dates that takes a LONG route just for a date we could've been sunk!" Sirius said.

"Alright. Let's take the left route then!" James said with confidence.

* * *

_Well there's the first chapter. Not so funny on this eh? It gets funny on the next chapter so don't worry. I'll try updating as much I could possibly do. Thanks for reading this story. Please give me reviews!_


	2. Camp day one FUN!

_Only ten hits? Come on people look and read. I like reviews. I got one review so it's good at least. Anyway here's the new chapter of my story._

_P.S. Very sorry for the long break. I got ready for school and HAVE school! Oh well. It's fun anyway._

_P.S.S. You know Vanessa Hudgens? Uh yeah...there's pictures of her in...(Shudders.) Too scary to say. Will she be in High School Musical 3?_

* * *

After 4 hours they made it to the camp. They got their campsite so everything was good. 

"Okay. Now before we make a tent let's review what the rules are," Remus pointed out to Sirius and James.

"Well it says 1.Don't feed food to bears. Like that's ever gonna happen!" James said as the Marauder's laughed. James then passed the list to Sirius.

"2.Please do not do things at night as it may be a little dangerous. Well I obviously won't," Sirius said.

"Well of course you won't because you'll be in your bed snoozing," James said as Sirius nodded and gave the list to Remus.

"And finally! Rule 3. DO NOT do anything to other campsites as you WILL be caught," Remus read.

"That's gonna be a tough one," Sirius said.

"Yeah for you and James. I'd rather-" But before Remus ended his sentence James said something.

"You'd rather drink that awful Wolf potion would you?" James joked.

"Well I'd bet we'd do nothing to other campsites at least, right guys? Guys?" Remus repeated as James and Sirius quickly shook their head.

"Er right," James and Sirius said.

"What did he say?"

"I have no idea if you ask me," James whispered.

"Well let's get the tent ready," Remus said as he took the tent out.

"Easy. Watch what we do. _Erect-" _Before James finished his spell Remus pointed out something.

"We're in the Muggle's world. We can't just use a spell!" Remus said.

"Oh yeah. Right..." James said disapointedly.

"Well how DO we make a tent?" Sirius asked. James and Sirius looked at Remus for an answer.

"Well this was kinda tough in "Muggle's Studdies," we have sticks attatched to the tent. We stick it on the floor at the right angle. Sounds easy," Remus explained. James and Sirius understanded nothing.

"I thought we'd just use magic!" Sirius whined.

"Well we're not so come on and let's make the tent!" Remus said.

Soon after an hour.

"Come on hurry up!"

"Go left a little! No right! That's too much.

"Should I go back more?"

"This is never gonna work like this!" Remus moaned.

"Say look at that tent!" James said pointing to a red tent.

"What about it?" Sirius asked.

"Doesn't that look like Snivellus?" James said making Sirius chuckle a little.

"What is he doing here?" Remus said.

"I have no idea but I'm afraid we have to..." James stopped his sentence.

"We have to what?" Sirius asked.

"Hey how'd they get that tent so quickly.

"Probably from the help of _Erecto _which somebody wouldn't let us use!" Sirius answered looking at Remus.

"Look Padfoot, Prongs we could work things out without the spells!" Remus said trying to defend himself.

"Before you said we couldn't," James said.

"Well then erm...no one's looking right?" Remus asked.

"OH FINALLY!!!"

They soon got the tent up (With the help of a certain spell.) and now is gonna have lunch.

"Who knows how to cook chicken broth?" James asked hoping for an answer. "Nobody? Anybody!?" James asked again.

"Why don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Well excuse me! I don't know how to cook that well. My cooking tastes like rat poison," James said, convincing Sirius.

"Well that last time you cooked Spagetti..." Sirius said that refreshed James and Remus's memory.

"Well what's _your_ excuse?" James asked.

"Well I never cooked in my life," Sirius said. James wasn't persuaded.

"Well this would be a great first time then! Off to work! Do all the cooking," James said smiling.

"Why don't we all just cook together?" Remus said as James and Sirius looked at him.

"That would make things terrible,"

"Yeah terrible idea Moony,"

"Well I could try..." Remus said hoping they'd say no.

"Do you want to?" James asked.

"Um-" Before Remus said "No not really" James just skipped his sentence.

"Perfect! You're gonna cook!"

Soon after Remus cooked the food. When they ate it was surprisingly somehow good.

"So who wants to look around the woods?" Sirius asked.

"Well what are we going to do?" James asked.

"You know! Look around, see some animals, ect ect ect," Sirius said in a smart voice.

"A bear would be cool wouldn't it?" James said.

"Or a wolf!" Remus said only because he could transform into a werewolf.

James then looked at Snape and his friend's campsite.

"I got a better idea. Leave the plan for looking in the forest later. Let's do what we always do at school," James said as Sirius grinned.

30 minutes later.

"GOT IT! Okay lets go!" Sirius said with something black and white in a cage.

5 minutes later.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Remus asked.

"What could possibly happen? To us that is," James said as he high fived Sirius.

"Okay let's run for it," James said as Sirius dropped the cage next to Snape's camp. James and Sirius started laughing with an evil tone. Remus did nothing but watched as Sirius opened the camp.

"Come on Avery, Muliciber! Let's find some stick for our fire,"Snape said flame coming out of his eyes. When Avery, Muliciber, and Snape saw a black and white animal they screamed.

"It's-it's-

"IT'S A SKUNK!" Muliciber shouted as the skunk sprayed them with a terrible odor. They tried to get out of their campsite, yelling. James and Sirius laughed hysterically.

"You know that Snape, Avery, and Muliciber will come for revenge," Remus said wondering if James and Sirius would be scared.

"Ah don't worry! We're prepared," James said with a grin.

"Yeah we always win Remmy!" Sirius said as Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Remmy?"

"Oh sorry. Eh heh," Sirius chuckled nervously.

"Can we go looking in the forest again now?" Remus asked hoping they could. He enjoyed looking around nature.

"Oh yeah. Let's go and have some fun looking around," James said still chuckling.

They went to the forest and saw great, big, and tall trees. They saw squirrels, rabbits, racoons, and skunks. (Which they stayed away from.)

"Well that was fun wasn't it now?" Remus asked with glee.

"Oh yeah it was," James agreed.

"Let's munch dinner now," Sirius said as James and Sirius and stared at Remus.

"Not again. No way! Together we cook it," Remus said.

"What if we say no?" James asked with a smurf.

"Then I don't cook and we have no dinner," Remus said.

"Anything sly to say?" James whispered to Sirius.

"None," was Sirius's simple reply.

"You're hopeless," James told Sirius with a glare.

They ended up helping Remus cook the meal. It was a VERY salty chicken soup.

"You added too much salt!" Remus yelled.

"What!? I only put in like what 5 whole spoonfuls!" Sirius said trying to protect himself.

"Hey don't spend your time talking!" James yelled trying to break them up.

Remus and Sirius inhaled and outhaled.

"Alright then. Wanna tell spooky stories?'' James asked.

"Okay then that's fun," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Fine with me," was Remus's simple response.

They got into the tent. James and Sirius had an evil smirk.

"You first Sirius,'' James said as Sirius bowed.

"Okay then. There was once a farmer. He liked to farm his crops but crows eating it. One day he stuck a scarecrow near the crops so that the crows could stop eating the seeds. At night he heard a groan outside. When he checked outside he saw the scarecrow wasn't there! There was a knock. He looked out the window to see who it was and there was the scarecrow! RAH!!!" Sirius screamed as James and Remus jumped.

"Scary eh?" Sirius asked.

"Uh no not really," James said truthfully.

"I mean like we jumped cause of your scream. Merlin's beard how do you scream that loud!?" Remus asked.

"I would become blind with THAT scream! Thank Merlin I didn't," James said.

"Heh heh. You gotta be loud,'' Sirius said like a devil.

"Whatever," James said.

They continued telling scary stories until it was time to sleep. It was a fun first day.

BUT WILL IT BE TOMMOROW?

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. I was...busy sort of. YAH! School. I'm good at it but it is annoyed. Summer was way to good when I could update. I'll try to update faster. _


End file.
